


Lost in Thought

by LunaWolfe



Series: Grey Ash Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: When a new member joins the BAU, things will definitely be shaken up.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/OFC
Series: Grey Ash Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lost in Thought

Derek was standing next to the open door of the conference room, when Reid rushed in, nearly bowling him over.   
“Whoa, kid. Where’s the fire?” Morgan laughed.  
“Sorry. I’m late,” Reid replied, making his way to dump his lanky body into one of the office chairs around the table. Gideon nodded at the man, looking more frayed than usual, and that was saying something. Derek looked around, noticing that Hotch and JJ weren’t present yet, and they were usually the first to arrive.   
“Where’s Hotch?” he asked Reid, who shrugged at the question, completely absorbed in the file in front of him and the coffee in his hand. As if to answer the question, footsteps approached, and everyone turned in unison, well, everyone except Gideon, who looked like he was very close to another mental break down.  
“Team, I’d like to introduce you to Special Agent Greyson Ash, she’s a transfer from our New York field office. Agent Ash, this is Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Elle Greenaway, and of course, Jason Gideon. Welcome to the team.” JJ, who was standing behind Hotch, nodded to an empty seat at the table, and the new agent gave her a smile, making her way to the chair.   
Derek studied his new team member. She was young. Possibly as young as Reid, and she was gorgeous. Her hair was black ombre, and made its way down her back, nearly to the crest of her hips. Her skin was the color of honey, and her eyes were a deep whiskey brown. And Derek knew immediately that she was the type of girl that you never really forget.   
…   
“Ok, team. Wheels up in thirty,” Hotch dictated, bringing the debriefing to an end. “Oh, and Morgan, show Agent Ash to her desk please. It’s the one McCoy gave up.” Derek nodded, gesturing for his new teammate to follow him to the desk seated directly across from his.   
“I’m Derek, if you need anything just let me know, Agent Ash.”  
“Grey,” she spoke, giving him a small smile. “Just call me Grey, please. Just please don’t call me ‘Kid’ like my last chief did.” She shuddered, making Derek smile. “And that was one of his nicer nicknames for me.”  
“Hi, I’m Spencer….Dr….Reid, everyone calls me Reid,” the young doctor introduced, approaching the new BAU member.  
“Hi, I’m Grey. It’s nice to meet you, Spencer. Can I call you Spencer? Or do you prefer Reid?”  
“No, Spencer is good,” the poor kid was blushing, and Derek could tell that he already had it bad for Grey. Derek shook his head, not knowing why that bothered him as much as it did.   
∞  
Derek watched Grey while they flew toward San Diego. She studied the file intently, furrowing her brows and narrowing her eyes at certain parts of it. He also noticed that she was obstinately not looking at Gideon, who seemed to have a mutual aversion to looking at her. And that was curious. Usually, Gideon was a fairly open person with the team. Maybe he just wasn’t used to her yet? Whatever it was, Derek could definitely see it getting awkward.   
∞  
“Grey, you and Elle can share a room. Derek and Reid. And JJ, Gideon, and I will all bunk separate,” Hotch instructed, doling out the key cards at the hotel. Derek rolled his eyes. The Bureau never sprung for them all to have separate rooms. And he loved the kid, but sharing a room with Spencer Reid was a nightmare. He snored. He was messy. And he kept the damn light on half the night to read his various stacks of files and books he carried around at all times.   
“Actually, I’m booking a private room. On me,” Elle stated, handing the key back to Hotch and making her way to the front desk. From the corner of his eye, Derek saw Grey look at the ground and nervously push her hair behind her ear.   
“Well….ok. Everyone rest up, we’ll head to the local station in the morning to make formal introductions to the local PD.” As everyone went their separate ways, Derek stooped to grab Grey’s bag and nodded toward the elevator.   
“We’re neighbors. I’ll walk you up. And don’t worry about Elle. She’s…”  
“A bitch?” Grey finished, grinning.  
“Most definitely. But she’s also a decent agent.” The two made their way into the elevator, and Derek noticed Grey rubbing her hands nervously on the white fabric of her suit pants. “You ok there, Grey?” he asked concernedly.  
“What? Oh, yeah, I’m just not a fan of elevators, to be honest.” Derek chuckled.   
“We’ve all got something, man.”  
…  
“Listen, Greg, I get it, man. I really do. All these rich people walking around like they own the place, pissing on people like us, who are just trying to get by. They have their noses so far up their own asses that they don’t know what it’s really like, right?” Grey goaded the armed suspect. The suspect who currently had a large knife pressed against Elle’s neck. Grey had warned the team to stay back. She assured them she could talk the guy down, but Derek’s forehead beaded with sweat, and his gut twisted in worry for his teammate.   
“They….They just think they’re so damn much better than me! I bet you’re a rich bitch brat aren’t ya?!” the suspect growled in Elle’s face.  
“Of course, she is. Look at her, man, coming in here like she owns the damn place. Breaking the rules cuz they don’t suit her. Hell, putting me in danger to drag her stupid ass out!” Grey sympathized.   
“Exactly! Spoiled! All of them!”  
“Greg, let me tell ya something, Buddy. If you shoot her, she’s just gonna get what she wants. Attention. She’s an attention whore. So, why don’t you let her go? Hmm? Look, you can even take me.” Almost imperceptibly slowly, Grey began to move her hand to her gun. Derek was analyzing her every move, making sure that she knew what she was doing.   
“But, she’ll be dead, so is that really a win?”  
“Well, I guess, it depends on what you consider a win there, Greg.” And that was it. There was her moment. Greg shifted just enough for Grey to get her kill shot in. And she took it, moving faster than Derek could even see. Putting one bullet perfectly in the center of Greg’s forehead. His face contorted in shock as he slumped to the ground, nearly pulling Elle with him. Grey reholstered her gun and unclipped it from her belt, stepping over to Hotch and placing it in his hands. It was protocol for an agent to give up their gun until the shooting was officially deemed just. Most people fought it, but with grace, Grey handed over her piece, nodded at Hotch, and made her way to the rest of her team.   
“You good?” Derek questioned, as Grey made it to the team.  
“I’m ok,” she replied, giving him a small smile, and gently squeezing a very pale Reid’s hand.   
“Ash, alright?” Gideon questioned, speaking to the newest team member for the first time. Grey grimaced and gave a curt nod, turning back to Derek and Reid.  
∞  
“Listen, you don’t know a damn thing about me, ok, Ash?! So, keep it to yourself!” Elle hissed.  
“Keep it to myself, Greenaway? You went in there half-cocked and not knowing what the hell was happening. So, maybe you should learn to say thank you,” Grey replied coolly, never once raising her voice.   
“There a problem here, Ladies?” JJ asked, approaching the two. The team was making their way to the jet, and the majority of them were already standing on the tarmac.  
“No, I think we’re good, JJ,” Grey replied, walking away from the other two women.  
“What was that all about?” Derek inquired, passing Grey a paper coffee cup.  
“She doesn’t like me,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Hey, I don’t really know anyone in DC but you guys, and this case was a bitch, so I was thinking of grabbing a drink when went get back. Wanna join?”  
“Sure. Sounds good to me.” Derek couldn’t quite understand the rush that swooped through his stomach at her words.   
∞  
Grey took her rum and coke to a nearby couch and plopped down. She felt under dressed at this place, as she was just in a white tank and jeans. Most of the girls around her had on outfits so tight, Grey wasn’t sure how they had gotten them on. She spotted Derek at the door, flocked by Garcia and Spencer, so she waved, sending a smile to the older male. He returned it and nodded, gesturing to the bar. Reid appeared before Derek and Garcia made it away from the bar with their drinks.   
“Hi, Spencer! Come sit!” she invited, nodding to the couch. He nervously perched next to her, and she chuckled. “You good? You look a little out of sorts?” He blushed and looked away.  
“This isn’t really my scene.” She gave his knee a sympathetic squeeze and spoke reassuringly.  
“Yeah, mine either, but I was in that interrogation room for 6 hours yesterday, and I need a drank.” Spencer laughed outright, and Grey couldn’t help but find him adorable.   
…  
“You sure you don’t need a hand with her?” Grey asked, laughing. Garcia was hanging around Derek’s neck singing, “Coconut”.  
Derek shook his head in mock sternness. “Nah, I’m good. You sure you can get Pretty Boy home?”  
“Yeah. It’s on my way. See you tomorrow?”  
“Absolutely. See you then.”  
∞  
While she hadn’t drank much the night before, she was still sluggish the next day, so she grabbed an iced coffee on her way to Quantico. She hoped that the day would be all reading files and filling out paperwork, and not another case, because she was still on edge from the last one, and Grey only liked to go into a new case clear headed and cool. But from the moment she stepped onto her floor, she knew her hopes would be dashed. There was bustling all around, and Hotch was standing on the balcony overlooking the bullpen, waiting on the rest of his team to arrive.   
Reid, Elle, and JJ were already milling around. Grey stopped to take stock of the room. Reading the tension on the boss’s face, as well as on JJ’s, she knew it was bad. A warm hand touched the small of her back, making her jump, only to turn and see a smiling Derek Morgan looking down at her.   
“Looks like it’s gonna be a rough one,” he commented.  
“Looks that way. I guess we should go in then, huh?” He nodded and followed her into the swarming bullpen.   
∞  
The air in Electra, Texas was hot and soupy. And Grey immediately pulled her jacket off, tossing it over her tank top clad shoulder and slipping her aviators down to rest on her nose as she followed the local officer to the crime scene. Derek reached a hand up to her to lead her down the gravel lined embankment. She could already feel the sweat running down her back to settle in the waistband of her jeans, and she did not miss summers like this.   
“Damn, it’s hot,” she commented once she reached the bottom.  
“Sure is ma’am. Gets like that here,” the officer joked.  
“I remember. I’m from around here. And I must say, I do not miss this,” she chuckled before crouching down to study the area that had been roped off. “I’m thinking this is just the dumpsite, right, Derek?”  
“I think so, yeah. Although, the first crime scene from 6 months ago, looks like it might have been the primary.” Raising her brows, Grey reached for the file to study it.   
“You’re right. I guess the guy figured out it was safer to dump them and leave. But why on the side of the road? 4 different roads and 6 different victims.”  
“I think when we figure that out, we’ll figure him out.”  
∞  
Mason Anders lived in tidy little duplex right outside of town. He seemed like a likeable enough guy, and seemingly had no connection to the other 5 victims. All in all, nothing seemed to be clicking, at least not for Grey anyway. Not yet.   
“Ash, a word,” Gideon spoke, barking at her as he stepped into the house. She laid the stack of mail she was sorting through down and followed him. She dreaded this conversation. They made it to the Yukon before he spoke again. “Listen, you’re just off of a shooting, and this is a hot case. I’m suggesting that Hotch send you home. You’re not ready.”  
“I’m plenty ready. I’m also not the one whose psyche we need to be worried about,” she snarled, taking the dig deep, before storming back into the house. He didn’t follow.   
Grey leaned against the counter, letting out a sigh and rubbing her temples. Frustration built inside her. Jason Gideon, of all people, had no business worrying over her safety. He hadn’t the last 26 years. Why would he now?  
“You good?” Derek asked, approaching her.   
“Yeah, I’m…”  
“Reid and I are headed back to the station,” Gideon informed, walking through the front door, not looking at Grey. Derek nodded, though he studied both Grey and Gideon.   
“Ok, what’s going on with you two?” the elder agent questioned once the other two males were gone. Grey sighed again.  
“Jason Gideon is my father. Well, hardly. But biologically speaking, he is,” she admitted. Derek’s brows rose.   
“What?” he asked in disbelief. Grey nodded.  
“My mom’s a cop in Dallas. He met her on a case. They worked together for months until they cracked it. And he split. A few months later, she found out she was pregnant, and she told him. He noped out, and the rest is history.”  
“He didn’t want to help raise you? To be a part of your life?”  
Grey snorted. “Hardly. I’d just bring him down while he was trying to save the world. He’d send a Christmas card every year and if he was in Texas on a case, he might drop in if he wasn’t too busy. But he didn’t want people knowing I was his kid. He explicitly told me never to call him “Dad”. So, my mom raised me, and I followed in her footsteps. When Quantico originally recruited me, I was hesitant because I knew he was in the Bureau, but as my mom said, I was already a better person than him, so I might as well kick his ass at being an agent too. So, here I am.”   
Derek smiled. “I think I need to meet this mom of yours. She sounds like my kinda lady.” Grey beamed.   
…   
The days drug by, and the bodies piled up. The team had been in Electra for nearly three weeks. And the guy wasn’t slowing down. If anything, he was devolving and becoming even more violent. Everyone was on edge. The incessant, sticky heat wasn’t helping matters. Grey was sitting in front of the open window in the conference room, trying to convince herself that she did indeed, not need to get a cigarette. She had never been much of a smoker, but one or two now and again would take the edge off. She was chewing wildly on her coffee stirrer when she heard Spencer chuckle. She eyed him suspiciously.  
“Yes, Spencer?” she questioned, turning to face him fully.   
“You just look like you’re trying to chew through that thing,” he replied, pointing at the chewed up black stick.   
“Ehh, I need some gum. You don’t have any gum, do you?”  
“No.”  
“There’s a convenience store around the corner,” Derek added helpfully, coming into the room. Grey bolted up from her seat, suddenly dying to be out of the stifling office.   
“Sweet. I’m gonna run down. You guys want anything?”  
“Ohhh, I’ll take one of those cold coffees,” Spencer declared, lighting up. Grey laughed.  
“I gotcha, Buddy. I’ll be right back.” She headed for the elevator as fast as her legs could carry her.  
…  
Grey stood in line, arms laden with a variety of snacks, and waited her turn. When she finally made it to the register, she nearly dropped everything trying to get it up to the counter. The cashier gave her a smile, and asked, “Will that be all for you?”  
“Uhh…Actually, add a pack of Marlboro reds and a lighter on please,” she blurted out, unable to stop herself. The guy nodded, and she flashed her ID, before swiping her card, gathering her bags, and making her way out of the store, already ripping into the cigarettes. She had barely lit the one she had shoved between her lips, when it was plucked from her mouth and tossed on the ground, only to be crushed by the steel toe of a work boot. She looked up angrily into the eyes of a very annoyed looking Derek Morgan.  
“Derek, what the hell?! Those things aren’t cheap!” In reply, he simply nonchalantly held out his hand, waiting for her to place the rest of the pack in them. “Nooo,” she whined. “I need them, Der.” He shook his head and simply stared her down until she sighed and slapped the pack into his palm.   
…  
The flash of cameras was nearly blinding as Grey and Derek led Otis O’Reilly into the Electra police station. After a month-long manhunt, the BAU had cracked the case. Derek shouldered their way through the crowd, sneaking her a winning smile. Grey knew that this one felt as good for him as it did for everyone involved. 23 bodies lay in his wake, but now he would see his day in court. And honestly, Grey felt like she might get some sleep for the first time in a month.  
…  
“Derek, you really don’t have to come with me,” Grey said for hundredth time that day. She was headed to Dallas to pop in and visit her mom before they made their way back to Quantico. Hotch had given them all a few days off to rest and recuperate. And Derek had offered to make the trip with her.   
“And I told you, I wasn’t letting your tired ass drive to Dallas by yourself. Look, I don’t have to meet your Ma if you don’t want, but I’m going with you.”  
Grey laughed outright. “Well, you’ll be the first guy that I’ve ever introduced to Mami in any fashion. And she’d kick my tired ass if I brought you with me and didn’t introduce you.” Something about that made Derek proud.   
…  
“Mami, really, you won’t even be at home anyway. And I’ve already booked our rooms,” Grey negotiated later that night, as her mother tried to convince them to just stay at her place.  
“Greyson Radley Ash, it ain’t right. You paying to stay somewhere when I got room here,” Gretchen Ash argued, making Grey blush.   
“Mami, no,” the young agent chided. She caught a glimpse of Derek, to find him trying to contain his laughter. “Look, we’ll meet you tomorrow at that little Mexican place you used to take me to as a kid. El Fuego. 12 o’clock?” All the while, Grey was pulling away, hoping to make her exit. Gretchen nodded with a stern glare.   
“You both better be there. You know how we treat guests, Greyson.”  
“Yes, Mami.”  
…  
Sliding the tight denim over her hips, Grey made her way to the mirror. It was true that she tired. But she was also wired. Being home, seeing her mom, getting back in touch with her roots, it all made her feel amped. She was heading down to the club on the second floor of the hotel. Nothing a little rum and thumping music couldn’t wipe out of her. She grabbed her room key and headed out, taking a left and heading to Derek’s room, which was three doors down. Maybe he’d want to go too. She knocked, waiting on him to answer. She nearly choked when he finally did. He was shirtless, and his beautiful caramel skin was dripping water all the way down to the towel wrapped loosely around his waist.   
“Grey, everything ok?” he asked, immediately on alert.   
“Ummm. Yeah, I’m…ummm…actually headed down to Mirror for a bit and wanted to know if you wanted to come.”  
“The club?” he asked with a chuckle. “I thought you were tired.”  
“I am, but being home…well, it makes me want to soak it all in while I’m still here.” He nodded.  
“I’ll meet you down there in 5.”  
…  
Derek made his way into the club. He scanned the room and found Grey dancing to the music in the corner. She made eye contact but didn’t stop dancing. He laughed to himself and made his way to the bar.   
Soon enough, Grey came over to him and tugged him onto the dancefloor, not dropping his hand until they made it to the middle of the crowd. “Come on, Derek, it’s just us here. Dance with me,” she urged. And dammit, he couldn’t say no to that.   
҉  
Derek’s hands were warm on the tender skin of her ribs as they danced. He definitely knew what he was doing, and the feeling of his body against hers was doing things to Grey. The beat suddenly slowed, and Derek tugged her flush against his chest, his hand over her navel, and Grey isn’t sure what happed next, but she knew that her body responded, her hips moving sensuously against his, her hand cupping the back of his neck. And holy shit, she felt like she was burning up, when he put his lips against her ear and chuckled. “You’re really good at this,” he breathed. The air was electric as it kissed against her skin, every nerve on fire. Every hair standing up. In response, she pressed her body closer, letting the soft, slow rhythm of the music lead the sway of her hips.   
Soon enough, the song ended, and the tempo picked back up. The spell was broken. Derek pulled away, now only holding her hand, as he led her to the bar. She knew she probably looked terrible, her skin flushed, sweat sliding down her neck, but she felt like she’d never felt before. A high that she didn’t want to come down from.   
…   
Grey and Derek had been in the club for nearly 2 hours, when he suggested that they turn in for the night. Grey nodded, following him to the elevator.   
Once the doors closed, Derek and Grey were truly alone, for the first time, and well, the magic that had weaved itself around them earlier, was sparking through the air. Suddenly, Derek was crowding Grey against the elevator wall, harsh breaths hitting her lips. “I shouldn’t do this,” he panted. Feeling like she was on fire, Grey roughly grabbed the back of his neck and drug him to her lips, crashing against them. Derek’s hands found her hips, anchoring her to him. She moaned into his mouth, and she knew, and he knew, that it was too late. There was no stopping it.  
“Room?” he demanded.   
“Mine,” she panted, pulling him back to her.   
…  
Derek was nearly carrying Grey by the time they reached her room. He slid the key card from her back pocket and unlocked the door. He slammed it heavily with his booted foot, as he lifted her by her thighs and made his way to the hotel bed. She bounced lightly as he dropped her onto it. She looked up at him with flushed cheeks, messy hair, and lust blown eyes. And he had never seen anything more beautiful. He knelt over her, taking her boots off for her before working her jeans down her legs. He stopped at the black lace boyshorts and admired what he was seeing. She had managed to work her tank off, so she lay before him, all lace and smooth honey skin. He kissed his way from the middle of her chest all the way to the band of her panties before stopping to look up at her. She was gazing at him like he held the secret to the world in his hands, and looking back at her, maybe he did.   
He made quick work of his own clothes before grabbing one of the complimentary condoms from the bedside table and coming back to her. He gently removed her bra and panties and kissed her softly as he slid the condom on and began to slide into her. She moaned against his lips, her fingers brushing down his back as he set his pace. He went torturously slow at first, making sure to be as deep in her as he could be before pulling back out and sliding back in. And it had the intended effect. She was falling apart under him. He took one nipple into his mouth and lightly twisted her clit between his thumb and forefinger, and he sprang apart, his name leaving her mouth in a gasp, her eyes meeting his, and her short nails biting into the skin of his shoulders. He eased her through it, knowing that he could hold off long enough to give her more. To make her come at least once more. He lifted her thigh, pulling around his hip, and went in deeper. She began to move her hips against his, and he enjoyed the push and pull of their bodies. She caught him off guard, bringing her arms and legs up and flipping their positions, carefully sliding back onto his length. He propped up on his forearms to watch the scene before him. She gave him a crooked grin, leaning down to kiss him. Her long hair haloed around them both as she began to do sinful things with her hips. He was close to possibly the best orgasm of his life, and if she stopped now, he was pretty sure he’d die. She sighed against the skin of his neck, and he knew she was gone too. She leaned back, placing her hands on his calves and smoothly moving her hips over his lap. She switched up the rhythm of each roll, sometimes making small circles, sometimes just letting her hips languidly glide over him. And it was killing him. Wrapping his arms around her back, he shifted them again, standing to roughly push her against the nearby window and letting himself go. She growled in his ear as he relentlessly pounded into her. The snap of his hips against hers was enough to shake the wall next to them, and when she suddenly bit into his shoulder and screamed into his skin, he knew. He knew she was done, and he knew that he was coming in right behind her. With one more snap of his hips and a harsh grunt, he came harder than he had in his life, his vision going black. They panted against one another for a few moments before he pulled out and carried her over to the bed, laying her gently under the covers and sliding in beside her, drawing her into his bare chest.   
…  
Grey woke the next morning to her phone chiming. She checked the time and groaned when she saw that it was nearly 11 a.m. Derek’s arm was lazily draped over her waist, and she smiled.   
“What are you grinning at?” he asked huskily, raising his head from the pillow.   
“Nothing,” she laughed, sliding out of the bed. She grabbed a few things from her bag and turned back to look at him. “I know that last night was probably a onetime thing, and that’s ok. I really enjoyed it, and I hope we’re ok,” she stated, suddenly serious.  
“It wasn’t,” he said simply, rising from the bed.  
“It…what?”   
“It wasn’t a onetime thing. Or at least, I hope it wasn’t.” He gave her a brilliant smile and made his way to the door. “We have to meet your Ma in an hour. Get dressed,” he instructed on his way out of the room.   
…  
El Fuego was always busy, and that Friday was no exception. Gretchen had parked her cruiser at the side of the building and stood outside of it waiting on them. She smiled when they pulled in and Derek parked the car.  
“Hi, Mami,” Grey greeted as she stepped out of the SUV. Gretchen smiled and wrapped her daughter in a hug.  
“Hello, Sweetheart. Derek.” Derek nodded at the older woman, offering her a brilliant smile. The detective led the way into the restaurant. Derek placed a palm in the small of Grey’s back, urging her forward, and he didn’t remove it until they were seated inside.   
…  
After dropping off the rental car the next day, Derek and Grey made their way to the airport. They were about to board the plan when Grey’s phone rang. “Hello,” she answered shortly, digging around for her ticket, which Derek produced with a chuckle.   
“Grey, hey. This is JJ. We need you guys to meet us in Portland. We’ve got a case.”  
…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I want to do more with this story, so let me know if that's something you'd be interested in! Thanks for reading!


End file.
